The Life of the Flock 10 years later
by marcelz
Summary: my first story!its about what happens to the to the flock assuming the book ends after book2 thats all ive read of it, lol, cant find other books.definately a Fax in every POV possible but mainly the innitial family.thanks,excuse errors,remember im new
1. Chapter 1

**(Max POV)**

**I was partly awake already. I looked over at fang, his eys closed. He seemed so at peace. Like he wasn't effected at all by just about everything bad that is, or could be happening. I looked over at him, watching him slowly breath, feeling his presence. **

" **It's rude to stare Max", he said to me keeping his eys closed; feeling my glance. He smirked a second then he wrapped his warm arms around me.**

"**Hmph." I said closing my eyes and cuddling deeper into his chest. " What time is it?"**

" **I don't know, eight. Maybe later."**

"**Have you heard from…" I was interupted by a childish voice erupting from downstairs followed by light footsteps. I looked at Fang. He held up three fingers, then two, then one, and…..**

"**Mommy, Daddy, good morning!" a little boy bounced into his mother's arms. Now one second, if you weren't thrown off by that last statement, please read it again. That's right! I, Max Ride have a child, or… I mean…children. I really didn't believe it. And another thing, the father, it's Fang. He never struck you as a father figure, huh? What about a husband? Yup, we're engaged; to be wed in 3 days.**

"**Morning sweety. Where is Dani?" Immediately a second voice, right around the corner, moaned. A little girl rubbed her eyes and stepped in the door. "Good morning Dani," Fang released my waist and stretched out his arms to her. She grinned extremely hard and ran for her father. She really was more of Fangs daughter than mine. She had his olive skin and dark hair. Though she couldn't be more different than Fang the way she talked. She could start and end a conversation before you knew she was talking. For a 6 year old, she was the most hyperative sporadic of a girl I had ever seen. Kyle was mine. My little 5 year old. He hade my blond hair that fell over one eye. He had my quick wits (if I do say so myself), my face, my eyes. Oh, but he does talk like his father, as well as have Fang's appetite. He needs the extra energy. He's just now starting to be able to fly. Oh, forgot to mention the wings didn't I? He as well as Dani have wings. Kyle's were like mine, kind of bright and cream colored. Dani bore her father's wings. Dark and powerful. Kyle, however, was the first to show progress in flight. He started flapping a couple months ago, he even hovered last week. He looks so adorable in the air. When I look at him, I remember my first flights; almost having to collapse of exaustion before I came down. Dani is just starting to unfurl her wings and feel the breeze in them; starting to lift her into the sky. But like I said, she's Fang's daughter. I love her to death, but Kyle reminds me more of me. Kinda like Angel used to. Speaking of Angel, the folck will be coming to visit tommorow, and staying for the wedding. Even Ella will manage to make it over. It's gonna be wonderful!!! I only hope Fang could survive hearing the word **_**wife**_** and **_**marriage**_** for that long. **

"**Daddy, I'm hungry," Demi unfurled her wings, wrapping them around Fang, hugging him warmly.**

"**Me too. Mommy," Kyle looked at me innocently.**

" **I guess that's your que Fang," I rolled my eyes to him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He kissed Dani on the forhead.**

"**Alright, everybody out. We gotta get dressed," he said putting Dani down. Yep, that doesn't sound like Fang; sweet, charming, loving. But like I said, she was more of his daughter anyway. I practicly rolled out of the bed and kissed Kyle.**

"**Go on now," I said, trying to sound motherly. Kyle smilled at me and ran off down the stairs. Dani swiftly followed. Fang kicked his legs from under the covers. **

"**How often do you think about how they happened?" I said without looking at him. He chuckled.**

" **You seem to regret it," he smiled.**

" **A little more work than expected," I said a little regretably.**

**(Kyle's POV)**

**Parents. Soooo easy to work 'em. I mean seriosly. If you wip out the innocent eyes, call them 'mommy, daddy'. But really, they have to notice that we have to be smarter than we look right? We're mutants! We have to have smarter. Anyway, we ran into our room downstairs. Dani opened the closet, I made up the bed.**

"**What should we do today, I'm gonna try flying," she said. She reached up and pulled out an outfit. A pink shirt with a red and gray skirt. **

" **You can try. Don't forget how you fell though," I tried my hardest to sound scary. **

"**Shut up **_**little**_** brother. You're lucky I don't pound you to death," she shook her fist in the air. She gave me a pout and went back to the closet.**

"**Like you could catch me with those tiny wings," I nagged.**

" **Shut up twerp! Ive beaten you before, ill beat you again. Besides, my wings are bigger than yours. You don't know what your talking about," she threw my shirt at me angrily.**

" **Ok, after breakfast. Me and you. Think you can take it?" I took one shirt off and put the other on.**

"**Yea right, I'd never sink down to your level." She began to walk past me with her outfit in hand, towards our bathroom with her head up high. Trying to seem as innocent as possible, I slid my foot out in front of her. In seconds, she landed head first on the floor. She looked up at me with absolute disgust.**

" **I've had it," she let loose an earsplitting scream " After breakfast, your on!!!" I wanted to hear her say that all day.**

" **Sounds lovely my dear, sweet sister," I looked down at her smilling. I sensed her shear anger and laughed on the inside. She jumped up and landed on my foot. I wincede hard.**

" **See ya downstairs, my handsome young brother". She spun her long dark hair at me and wondered into the bathroom.**

" **Hope you fall in!" I yelled from our room.**


	2. Learn to Fly Ch2

**(Fang POV)**

**I stood over the oven. Slaving over a meal for the family. **

"**Guys, food. Now" I yelled getting the plates from the cabinet. Kyle was the first down. He trotted smiling in a new shirt. His wings were tucked very loosely for comfort. For some reason though, he had a small limp.**

"**You look kinda weird today. You're the morning person so you can't be sleepy. What's up?"**

"**Nothing dad. Absolutely nothing. What's for breakfast?" Kyle sat down at the table. **

"**Let's see," I stalled a second. "The usual eggs, pancakes, bacon. Whatever you want, come get it," I sat a few plates on the table full of food that could feed about 3 regular human five year olds. Dani walked down the stairs. Her cheek was a little swollen. Strange, two little kids injured after just an hour… what were they up to.**

"**Dani, what's wrong, you're cheek looks hurt." She rubbed her cheek to show nothing was wrong, even though she was grinding her teeth.**

"**Nothing daddy," she winced a little.**

"**Danielle, don't you lie to me," I looked at her and talked with the most parental voice I could render.**

"**Daddy" she put on an innocent face "I'd never lie to you. I 'wuv' you daddy." She ran to me and hugged me. Now seriously, how do you get mad at that! Do you see this? I would never admit it, but… but…. I loved her cute little smile. GAH!!!! Insert retching here!!!!**

"**I love you too," I spun her around then placed her on the ground. "Have you seen mommy?" Before she could respond, Max came into the kitchen, dressed in a t-shirt that had the name of the rock band ACDC that she knew nothing about, on the back.**

"**I'm here," she smiled and took a seat next to Kyle. Dani sat, followed be me next to her. After that, it was relatively quiet. Problem because Kyle was stuffing his face, Max was acting more civilized but still consuming just as much. Dani was modeling after her, trying her best to act like a 'lady'. I, on the other hand, didn't eat much. I was watching Dani. It looked like it kinda hurt for her to chew. It was that cheek thing that was apparently nothing. What wasn't she telling me? Right before I was about to say something…**

"**Ahhhh. Great job of cooking dad. Can I go outside and play" Kyle got out of his seat and stumbled a little (the foot thing that I didn't know about). **

"**Sure, just be careful" I said playing with my food a little.**

"**Me too. Mommy, pleeeaaase?" she added.**

"**Sure, it's fine. Both of you put up your plates first. They both responded with a "yes ma'am" mechanically then ran out the door. There was an awkward silence.**

"**Hey Max, did you notice…." I was interrupted.**

"**Dani's cheek, Kyle's foot, and you actually looking concerned about it. Absolutely. I'm weirded out by it too" she smiled. I noticed that Max seemed a lot more aware these days. It must be that motherly instinct thing everyone talks about. It starts to get a little annoying.**

**(Dani POV)**

**Ok, so we made it outside. So far, so good. **

"**You ready twerp?" I asked, trying to sound threatening. Cracking my fingers, I took a step forward and smiled.**

"**Good luck, you'll need it." Kyle unfurled his wings and lunged at me. He kicked in various combos. Clichés really. Oh, nobody mentioned that before did they. I and my brother were taught to fight, me by dad, him by mom. But because he only knew the basics, I was one step ahead of every move he made.**

"**Cute little attempt bro. But you look a little clumsy," I said with a single punch to the stomach. We had strict rules to sparing: no head hits, nothing below the belt, and absolutely no flying!!! And of course, Kyle had to break rule number 3. He snapped around and used the momentum to fly into the air. He hovered about 4 feet up and stuck his tongue at me. **

"**That's not fair!!! No flying!!!," I screamed at him. " Cheater!!!!"**

" **Don't be so mad. Just cuz you can't fly yet, doesn't mean you have to be so jealous." After that, everything just made me more upset. All the taunting with " nanuh nanuh boo boo" that you would expect from a kid. He even swooped down and messed up my hair. He was a menace!!! I was always told that I'm older, so I need to have patience with Kyle. But right now, he.. He… **

" **Gah, come here so I can claw your wings off!!!!" I unfurled my wings. That's it, I'm not letting him hold this over me. I'm gonna…**

" **Fly?!!!! No way, not fair!!!" Kyle turned around and looked at me in terror. He swooped down and flew away as fast as possible. Even I couldn't believe it. I was flying, and catching up with Kyle. My wings were always bigger, but I never thought it would be this easy, this fun, this…. Satisfying. I swooped down at twice his speed and flew right past him. I slowed down and did numerous back flips and rolls around him. Finally, I flew right under him and looked at his terrified face. I laughed and tapped his wing with mine. He looked really uneven and stumbled into a nose dive from about 50 feet.**

" **Mooooooooooomyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!! Wah!!!!" he fell. Mom and dad ran out the door to a terror filled scream, and maniacal laughter (from me of course). Kyle fell into mom's arms. She looked worried, whoops. He began to cry. I could tell he was faking, but mom and dad, they were like putty in his hands.**

**(Max POV)**

**I looked down at Kyle. He looked absolutely dramatized. Another fight no doubt about it. Just when I was about to yell at her for knocking her brother out of the sky, I noticed, she wasn't on the ground. Fang nudged me with his elbow. He was already looking into the sky with excitement in his eyes; not daring to show it any other way. I looked up and was as excited as he has. Dani was flying!**


	3. How Many Zeros? Ch3

**(MaxPOV)**

"**Ok guys, who's idea was it," I looked at them with a mixture of happiness and frustration. Neither of them responded.**

"**Look guys, we love you, but you need to tell us the truth. Whose idea was it," I looked more sincerely. I sighed a little and looked over at Fang. He was staring into space, looking like he was thinking "what are you doing," and sure enough…**

"**Max, let me try," he said finally turning to pay attention.**

"**Be my guest" I responded.**

"**Tell us, or your both grounded till **_**your mom and I**_** get tired," he said with a devious smile on his face.**

"**It was Kyle," Dani confessed then snapped her head away from Kyle to avoid his pouting face.**

"**Dani!!!! U.C.K.C!!" Kyle screamed. Apparently, so says Fang and Dani, the U.C.K.C was the Unwritten Code of Kid Conduct. Basically saying that you don't get grounded, don't kiss other kids, and don't tell on your friend/ sibling to get them in trouble.**

"**Well you did trip me!" Dani cried back. Which explained the cheek thing.**

"**Well you stepped on my foot on purpose!!!," Kyle whined, explaining the hurt foot.**

" **Mommy, Daddy. Hey!!! Quit it. You first!!! Me?!!! Hmph!!!," they said at the same time. That, I must say, is one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Even though I couldn't let them know I was enjoying this, I was… well… enjoying it. **

" **Both of you, to your room, now," Fang said chuckling from the screaming. They both pouted and actually didn't claw each other's eyes out. They went inside as we followed.**

" **Way to sound like a dad Fang. Never knew you had it in you," I said under my breath. Fang seemed to hear it for the most part because he shunned me quietly, turned his head and blushed a little. Just as the kids were going to their room, the doorbell rang. They were stunned by the loud bell and froze in shock. Even I jumped a little, and Fang, well, he was Fang. I opened the door and found a young highschooler with bright blond hair and a boy, a little older, that looked exactly like her.**

" **Max!!!!" the girl pounced on me and the boy just stood and smiled.**

" **Angel? Gazzy? Hi guys long time no see. How's it goin?"**

" **Great!!!" Angel finally let go and gave Gazzy a chance to have his hugs and handshakes. **

"**Where's Fang, and…"**

"**Aunt Angel!!! Uncle Gazzy!!!!" two tiny high-pitched voices exploded from behind me. Dani and Kyle ran through my legs and hugged Ange and Gazzy. **

" **Hey big fella'. How's it goin," Gazzy picked Kyle up and gave him a noogy. Angel hugged Dani and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.**

" **It's been sooo long. You've grown Dani!" Angel said.**

" **Ooo, ooo, ooo and guess what. I can fly!!!" Dani said with excitement so quickly I barely understood her.**

" **Oh that's wonderful!!! I'll take you for a fly later, ok?" Angel responded, stroking Dani's hair. Dani nodded with a smile. Angel and Gazzy put down the kids. Dani stuck her tongue out at Kyle, but before they could start another fight, Fang stepped in beside me.**

"**Fang, how are you?!!" Angel hugged him. Fang shook hands with Gazzy through the hard embrace.**

"_**Wow, Angel sure has gotten stronger. Poor Fang, he must be miserable. He never has liked hugs." I thought.**_

" **Oh, I'm sorry Fang!!" Angel said after reading my mind.**

" **Good, you can still read minds as well as ever," Fang smiled. Afterwards, we let Dani and Kyle off with warnings and let them play in sight this time. They needed some time to visit with Angel and Gazzy. Apparently, Gazzy found a house after living at our old house and graduating high school. He found a job at a restaurant while Angel finished up her classes. She lives the average life of a highschooler: Drama, Tests, and apparently Boyfriends. She's had several make-ups and break-ups that Gazzy had to sit through while he neglected to date much when he was growing up. Until he graduated, I got in touch with Dr. Martinez to mail them money for food water, lights, and everything else. She surprisingly had enough to support them until Gazzy graduated. Now he's on his own, well, I send money every once in a while. Forgot to mention where I work too? Jeez, I'm losing my mind. I joined the school district after we settled here in Maine. We decided to settle here on the east coast after not feeling like flying all the way back and, wanting a little *cough* private time with Fang. Iggy moved in with Ella and Dr. Martinez, starting a business joining CSI in identifying samples, especially fingerprints (not telling them how he got so good at identifying fingerprints). Nudge went back and forth from our house and Ella's, going to college to be in computer tech (duh!). ****She got a job in computer maintenance in this store in Washington DC ( again not telling how she accomplished these skills). With this job, she helped pay for Angel and Gazzy. Yep, even though we're separated, we still help each other out. That's the flock for you. **

" **Why are you guys here so early?" Fang said sitting at the kitchen table.**

" **Just couldn't wait till tomorrow I guess. Even though it's just one day," Gazzy said. I had trouble adjusting to his deeper voice.**

"**Yea," Angel smiled " We really missed you guys. We need to visit more often." We all nodded our heads.**

" **Well, where's your stuff guys," Fang said.**

" **In the car," Gazzy said pointing out the front door.**

" **Car?! Where'd you get the money," I said.**

" **I'm not just dead weight," Angel said " I have a job."**

" **That pays how much?" me and Fang stared at each other. I really was hoping it wasn't something like using mind-control to kill for the mob, KKK, and the Crips. **

" **Max, relax. I'm not getting in trouble. Turns out Angel works for some kind of crime stopping service. She milked suspect for information that apparently lead to a catch of a huge clan of thieves. The government gave her a ton of money for the capture. Enough to pay the bills, and get a few things that weren't so necessary.**

"**A Porsche!!!," I yelled. **

"**What, the government was **_**very**_** generous. It's no big deal. And I promise I didn't mind control to mooch the money off anyone," she put up her hand defensively. No big deal. No big deal!!! Are you kidding me?! Compared to our little SUV, a Porsche was… was…was totally unfair!!! Ok Max, don't get jealous of your little sister.**

" **Sorry, love you Max. But we saved some of the money and well, got you guys this. We also got the kids a little something," Angel pulled an envelope from her pocket. She handed it to Fang, and I anxiously watched over his shoulder. He slowly opened the mail. Inside was a note. It read: Dear Max and Fang**

**Thanks for all you do and all you are. We love you guys so much. We recently came into some money and so decided to share it with the family. We already sent this same message to Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and Dr. Martinez. Now I guess it's your turn. Enclosed is a check. Spend ****some on yourselves and some on Kyle and Dani. Thank you for putting up with us for so long during our adventure.**

**Love,**

**Angel and Gasman**

**Fang reached back into the envelope and pulled out the check. He didn't express much emotion, but cleared his throat and blinked a little. I looked at the check. I almost fell over where I stood. My head even started to feel weird. Six zeros, did you hear me? S-I-X. SIX ZEROS!!!!! Not to mention the number one in front.**

" **Gaz, Ange, are you completely sure. This is a lot of money. You don't have to give this away. We're doing fine here. Nothing ever happens in Maine anyway," I said, awestruck of the large amount of money.**

"**Well, we could always rip up the check…" Gaz started.**

" **Don't be silly Max," Fang cut Gazzy short " Thank you guys sooooo much. We can't say thank you enough. How can we repay you?" **

" **No need. We are paying you guys back. For the long, sleepless nights you guys went through trying to make sure we were ok. For helping to pay through my high school as well as the bills," Gazzy smiled.**

" **Thank you guys so much then," I said reaching over the table to hug them both. **

" **And we managed to get some stuff for **_**them**_** too," Angel said pointing her finger towards where Kyle and Dani were supposed to be playing. I glanced over to the area and saw no one.**

" **Fang, have you seen the kids?" I walked out of the dining area and looked everywhere for them.**

" **Nope," he followed me into their room. Angel and Gazzy got up and ran to the staircase. They darted up and found that Dani and Kyle were nowhere to be found. I ran back into the kitchen. Angel met me back there. **

" **Any luck?" I said, beginning to worry. **

" **Nope, sorry Max," Angel slid her hand in her pocket and leaned against the wall. But for some reason, she began to fumble with her pocket.**

" **Gaz, you got the keys?" she yelled up the stairs.**

" **No, you're the one who drove here. You must have them," I sensed a little fear in his voice. Oh, this is lovely. A several million dollar car's keys were missing. Absolutely wonderful. We all braced when we heard the car crank up. **


End file.
